神は、なぜ彼らは私たちを愛していないのだろうか？
by Tabuu1900
Summary: It's in the kingdom hearts universe but has no connection to the story. There maybe references though


Profile  
Name: Shiane Nokomai  
Nickname: Shi  
Gender: Female  
Age: 23  
Goals: To take revenge on the angel Gabriel that killed her brother. To kill all angels. To be loved by the protagonist.  
Game Genre: Hack 'n' Slash  
General Background: Shiane is the daughter of the fallen angels, Amaris and Tobias. Shi had a brother named Quinton who fled their realm and went to the human world, to live as a normal person. Shi ran after her brother and ended up being captured by Gabriel and was to be executed for returning to the human world without permission from God. Her brother offered Gabriel a deal. He would kill his parents for Shi's freedom. Gabriel agreed to the conditions. He forced Shi to watch, telling her that this is all demons and their spawn do. When Quinton was done, Gabriel let Shi go and killed Quinton. Shi demanded to know why Gabriel went back on his word. He said that he only promised her freedom, and with three demons dead instead of one, the world is a much better place. Shi swore revenge and started to kill angelic creatures one at a time, until her powers were powerful enough to kill all angels. Shi allied herself with hellhounds and forsaken warriors to strike heaven with enough force to scatter them and take her revenge. Shi acted like a normal human for 10 years, trying to ensure the angels had forgotten her. However Gabriel knew her plan and hired the protagonist, Giselle, an angelic assassin, to kill her before she could strike. Shi fell for her and helped her destroy the creatures she allied with by telling Giselle, telepathically, all their weak points, whilst also warning her not to come after her, as Shi would kill her. Shi then goes on about how she doesn't want to kill the angels anymore and just wants to return to her home. Shi also feels like the angels should love her as one of their own, instead of punishing her because of what her parents did, as Shi has never done anything demonic before. When Giselle finally reaches Shi and defeats her once, Shi starts to lose it. When Shi loses again it pushes Shi into full blown insanity, causing her to speak about herself in the third person, as if the troubles belonged to someone else and not her.

1st Fight (Calm argument)  
Cut-scene speech: Oh, you're here. I… I can't tell you how disappointed I am that you actually showed up. I didn't know you were so eager to die. Last chance to join me. No? So be it. I won't go easy on you, understand?  
Pre-Fight Quote: Let's start this party!  
Post-Fight Quote: Heh, you're stronger than you look.  
Cut-scene speech: Nicely done. My powers are far weaker in this realm than I thought. I see. It's was inevitable I suppose. Follow me if you wish to continue our battle. I'll be waiting. (Walks through portal)  
Stage: School-grounds  
Music: Darkness of the unknown  
Abilities: Simple sword techniques, such as parry, block, lunge and other basic attacks.

2nd Fight (Erratic behavior)  
Cut-scene speech: Oh my god! Quit stalking me! I just want to be left alone! I didn't even get a chance to get home before you came through! You obsessive freak! Wait… That must mean that you…! Yes! That makes perfect sense! Finally, you came to your senses and want to be with me! N…No? (Screams) FUCK YOU!  
Pre-Fight Quote: TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!  
Post-Fight Quote: SHIT!  
Cut-scene speech: NO! NO! SHI WON'T LET YOU LEAVE! EVER! YOU ARE SHI'S! YOU WANT TO LEAVE?! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL SHI! (Laughs and runs through portal)  
Stage: The world that never was  
Music: L's theme C  
Abilities: Fire's hellfire blasts from her palms, can fly for a short period, has two blades and can now initiate sword clashes

Final Fight (Love Is Crazy)  
Cut-scene speech: (Crying) Why? Why won't they love Shi as one of their own? Shi didn't do anything. Shi just wanted to get home. But no. They had stop Shi from being happy. WHY CAN'T SHI BE HAPPY?! (Stops crying and an insane smile creeps along her face) That's it! Shi knows how Shi can be happy. Gabriel sent Shi happiness. Shi's happiness is you. Shi will kill you and Shi will keep your body. SHI! WILL! BE! HAPPY! (Laughs insanely)  
Pre-Fight Quote: SHI WILL FORCE YOU TO LOVE SHI  
Post-Fight Quote: (Calm) Shi lost again? How sad.  
Cut-scene speech: Shi understands. Shi is plague on the world, not because of who Shi is, but because of what Shi is. Shi made it home. Shi can't die here. But Shi promises not to leave until Giselle loves Shi. Please, don't forget Shi. Come and visit Shi as well. Shi will miss you. Goodbye Giselle. Be safe for Shi.  
Stage: Nether Valley (Shi's Realm)  
Music: Kuusou Mesorogiwi (Instrumental)  
Abilities: Blade flurries and hellfire cyclones, has an instance when reduced to 50% health where she darkens the screen and attacks from behind (can be blocked), has another instance when her health is at 20% where she regenerates health whilst throwing hellfire orbs at you (can be shot down to stop, regen is 50 health points per second).


End file.
